


Manque d'éducation

by Garance



Series: Merci, Princesse [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: After Douleur Perte et Amour, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana et Bruce passent un bon moment quand Damian arrive. Alfred regarde le résultat de la discussion.





	Manque d'éducation

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un bonus écrit en une heure.

Manque d'éducation

 

''Tu n'as vraiment plus aucune famille ?'' Diana lui demanda en lui frottant le dos

''Il reste la famille de ma mère, mais ils n'aimaient pas mon père, il n'y a jamais eu d'entente.'' Bruce lui répondit avec un sourire triste

''C'est triste, ils auraient dû être là pour toi.''

 

Diana commença à mordiller l'oreille de Bruce, avant d'entendre un toussement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Damian, un sabre à la main et sa cape sur ses épaules. Diana fronça les sourcils, alors que Bruce posait sa main sur l'énorme cicatrice au milieu de son abdomen résultant de sa mort et de son absence de deux longs mois.

 

''Damian. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' Diana lui demanda en se levant

''Ma mère m'entraînait et s'exerçait, mais vous ne faites que pavasser et ronronner dans les bras de l'autre. Vous n'êtes pas des guerriers, mais des faibles.'' Damian les provoqua, la main sur son sabre

 

Diana s'avança vers lui, avant de lui prendre l'épée en un mouvement rapide et de la jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle lui prit le bras et le regarda avec mépris. Damian se libéra de son emprise et récupéra son sabre, il commença à menacer Diana, mais fut stoppé par la voix de son père.

 

''Arrêtez ça. Ne vous battez pas dans ma maison, je viens de la réparer.'' Bruce ordonna

''Pardon Bruce, mais ton fils a besoin d'une éducation correcte.'' Diana répondit sérieusement 

''Je sais, c'est pour ça que Dick va venir quelques temps.''

''Je ne veux pas que Grayson m'approche.'' Damian grogna

''C'est ton frère, tu vas apprendre à vivre en société.'' Bruce lui répondit

 

Damian murmura des insultes avant de retrouver sa chambre. Diana soupira, puis retourna s'asseoir à côté de Bruce, qui tenait toujours sa chemise nerveusement, en frémissant. Diana le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa en posant ses mains sur son cœur. Bruce gémit entre leurs lèvres mais ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent.

 

Plus tard, Alfred les retrouva tranquillement endormis dans les bras de l'autre, leurs vêtements sur le sol. Il posa une couverture sur les deux et sourit en pensant que quelques semaines plus tôt, ils n'étaient toujours pas fiancés.

 

Fin


End file.
